Asphalt-based roofing materials, such as roofing shingles, are installed on the roofs of buildings to provide protection from the elements and to give the roof an aesthetically pleasing look. Typically, roofing shingles are constructed on a substrate such as, for example, a glass fiber mat or an organic felt. An asphalt coating is applied to the substrate such that the asphalt saturates the substrate and forms an asphalt layer on both the top face and bottom face of the substrate. A decorative/protective layer of granules is applied to the asphalt layer on the top face of the substrate and a coating of sand or other particulate matter is applied to the asphalt layer on the bottom face of the substrate.